


Domestic Fantasies

by misura



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Fantasy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The thing about Lara Croft was: you did not imagine her naked.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Kate/Tim; Fantasies; He imagined her as Lara Croft._

It started with a tank top.

("A tank top? Honestly, McGee.")

Just that right shade of green, worn under just the right kind of circumstances.

("He means your boobs were bouncing.")

("Thanks, Tony. I got that.")

 

The thing about Lara Croft was: you did not imagine her naked. You might _look_ at her naked, if you used that secret code that would make her take her clothes off (which, frankly, seemed a bit tacky and sleazy to Tim; something for the Tonies of the gaming world, perhaps, but something he'd ever consider doing himself, and besides, it just wasn't _practical_ , was it, running around naked while shooting up wolves and bad guys and what-nots?)

Lara Croft was a _fantasy_. She'd flirt with you a little, but you knew she'd never put out.

("Remind you of anyone?")

("Shut up, Tony.")

 

Kate owned sunglasses, but they didn't look like Lara's.

Lara owned a motorcycle; Kate didn't. She'd look good on one, though, Tim thought, and it would be a fairly practical mode of transportation, too, even if there was less room for luggage.

("Women like to carry stuff around. It's one of the mysteries of life.")

("It's because guys are always forgetting things.")

He could picture Kate as Lara fairly easily, actually; their personalities were pretty much alike, provided you took Gibbs out of the equation -

("I have a lot in common with Angelina Jolie, if you take the fact that I'm a guy out of the equation.")

("In your dreams.")

\- and Kate would like traveling around the world, he thought, looking for historical treasures, yes, but also fighting the good fight. Standing up for the little people.

She'd always be alone, but she'd know that back home, someone would be waiting for her, and that would be enough. He'd be alone a lot of the time, too, of course, but he'd still have his job, most likely - no reason why he should have to resign just because his girlfriend happened to be an adventurer, and that would work just fine for him, too.

("Ladies and gentlemen: McGee's ideal woman. Only home for the weekends.")

("Well, at least she gets out and does things. Face it, Tony: _your_ ideal woman probably doesn't ever make it out of your bedroom.")

("You greatly underestimate my imagination, Miss Todd. Why, the kitchen alone ... ")


End file.
